Where Are You?
by SouthAfricanAmericanCanadian
Summary: He stared at her broken body, knowing he did this. Knowing it was his fault. Because he loved her, they decided to kill her. Every bad thing they did to her, it was because of him. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

He stared at her broken body, knowing he did this. Knowing it was his fault. Because he loved her, they decided to kill her. Every bad thing they did to her, it was because of him. He stared at her chest seeing it hardly move. He looked at her bruised and bloodied face. The blood that poured from her nose had dried. His eyes moved down, to her neck. Where dark red and purple splotches and lines were going down her neck, until it reached her chest. The movement was barley there. The up and down movement, breathing. He did it now, not even thinking about it. He could see her wince every time she breathed. Broken ribs. Three to be exact. Her vanes were a dark purple, some black. Symptoms of the cruciatus curse. He stopped looking knowing that her broken bones would make this feeling worse. He had sat there for hours. Not eating or sleeping, hoping that she would wake, because he needed to see her warm chocolate brown eyes. He wanted to know that she was going to live. That his father had not killed her. He knew how Lucious Malfoy enjoyed the torture. He was the subject of it for seventeen years. He knew the pain she was in, more pain in fact. He could feel sleep trying to take him over, but he fought it. How could he sleep when she was in pain? He took her hand, swollen and red, in his as he begged her to wake.

He remembered how Dumbledore had called him to his office. He was sitting in the head common room, waiting for Hermione to walk into the room. She had gone to Hogsmead with Harry and Ron. He chose to stay because he had no one to go with. He would not go with Weaselbe and Scar face and all the Slytherins wanted nothing to do with their old prince, since they found out he was dating a muggleborn. And not just any muggleborn, Hermione Granger. He had been waiting a long time; it was now eleven at night. He had a sick feeling in his stomach but blamed it on eating too many sweets with Hermione before she left. He heard the door open but when he looked up it wasn't who he thought it would be. Professor Snape greasy head had appeared in the doorway. He didn't meet Draco's eyes but instead looked at the floor of the room. "The headmaster wants to see you, Draco." He looked at his godfather's appearance, something was off but he couldn't tell what. He picked himself off the couch and made his way to the door. He saw out of the corner of his mouth Snape open his mouth but then close it. He was confused. Was this Head business? That would explain why Hermione wasn't back yet. He made his way to the gargoyle in silence waiting for Snape to say anything, but when he didn't he turned around and went on his way to the headmasters office. Looking back Draco couldn't tell you if it was the longest walk or the fastest walk of his life. Something felt wrong. He couldn't explain but the intense feeling he felt all day had just become ten times worse. When he walked into the headmaster's room, he knew something was terribly wrong with Hermione. Potter and Weasley where there with their heads hung low, shoulders shaking, and tears running down their faces. When they heard the door open, they looked up with such sorrowful faces that Draco's first reaction was to give them pity. But instead horror filled him. He looked to Dumbledore with every emotion he had written on his face. The twinkle that was always present in Dumbledore's eyes had disappeared and he had never looked so old. "Draco would you please sit down." He barely registered that he did do what the headmaster had asked him to do; he barely noticed that tears were starting to run down his face. "My boy, Hermione Granger was kidnapped." A sob ripped out of his chest. He felt an arm go around his shoulders. He looked to Potter, who was trying to comfort him and whispered, with an emotion filled voice, "how?" Potter looked down right depressed. "We lost track of her." He whispered. "We were going to get butterbeers and when we sat down she wasn't there. She was right next to us the whole time, I don't understand how she disappeared, she knew not to wonder alone by herself. But then we heard a" he stopped and took a long deep breath. "Then we heard this blood curling scream. I knew it was her and we just started running. But by the time we got there, she wasn't there." He started crying and instead looked at Weasley who took something out of his pocket. Draco knew what it was; he gave it to Hermione last week. A heart shaped locket. She never took it off and always wore it wherever she went. Draco brought his shaking hand out and took the locket from Weasley. Dumbledore started talking. "The Aurors got there seconds after Ron and Harry. There were signs of struggle, some blood and this note." Draco took the note from the headmaster. He took it and read what it said, "The Mudblood will pay for your sins, son." Lupin walked in at the moment. He looked worn and torn. While they started talking Draco looked at the locket. He gave it to her for their 6 months anniversary. It was simple, like Hermione liked it. It only had three words carved into the front. I Love You in curly letters. He fisted it into his hand, it was cold.

Hermione was cold, wet, sore, and tired. She could feel the blood run down her face, from her nose. "You are so stupid, Hermione! Of course it wasn't a student asking help from the head girl!" She heard the door crack as someone opened it. She looked up to see the grey eyes that looked so much like Draco's it was astonishing except there was no love in this man's eyes. There was only hate and the want to make her hurt. Lucious Malfoy kept walking forward towards her until there was only a foot of cold grey cement in between them. He spat in her face. "You filthy little Mudblood, how dare you!" he yelled in her ear. "My son, you are not worthy for my son."A hit in the face was delivered. "I raised him." Hit. "My son." Those two words were each punctuated with a hit to the face. "You have ruined his reputation. How will the Dark Lord except him now!" Hermione's face was burning but she didn't give him the satisfaction of letting him see her cry. She didn't expect what came from him next. "Crucio!" Hermione crippled over, screaming. The pain was so intense that she had no choice but to let it out. When the curse was removed the pain stayed. She sobbed and in her mind wished for Draco to come soon. "You are going to pay for what you did to my son!" There was more pain and eventually the darkness took over.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter stared at the boy that his best friend was dating. Malfoy looked ten years older, dark bags under his eyes, crinkled clothes, and he looked like he hadn't showed since they heard the news. It had been two days. Two bloody days, of waiting. Dumbledore told them that the order and the aurors were looking for her and they did not need the help from three teenage boys. All of them probably looked like hell.

Ron stared into the fire. Three days, it had been three days since he last saw her. He couldn't get the stupid fight out of his bloody head. _Hermione he could be a Death Eater. He isn't Ron, just trust me! He could be playing you, trying to get you closer so he can take you to Voldermort. Ron! What Hermione? It could be true. Ron! He called you that word for sixes years! Ron, just shut up! He could be trying to get into your knickers. Ugh Ron, I have been your friend for a long time, can you not trust me and my judgment. I am happy Ron, so happy for six months Ron. I will not let you get hurt by ferret face, Mione! That is it Ronald. Why are you walking away from me Mione? Mione! Mione come back!_

Draco Malfoy stared at the foodthat the house elf had brought to him. Four days of nightmares, memories, and thinking if she was still alive. "Draco, please eat the food." He looked into the faces of his mother, Dumbledore, Snape, Potter, and Weasley. He knew he looked like hell, smelt like a pig that just rolled in mud, and he needed to shave. But why should he? If his father was giving her a beating like he normally gave Draco, he knew she would be in tremendous pain. "I can't mom. I am thinking about all the times he hit me, or you." His mother flinched. "What is he doing to her?" He thought of her beautiful chocolate brown hair that curled to her mid chest. Her smile that was to radiate that he couldn't help but smile back when she smiled. Her bright warm brown eyes that sparkled when she laughed. Oh Merlin her laugh, her laugh brightened his day and made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. And now he was thinking of her injured, hurt, crying, and dead. He put his face in his hands and sobbed. Hermione where are you?

Hermione sagged against the chains that held her up. Her head was pounding, her breathing hard and heavy, bruises forming, her vanes darkening; her tears started up again when she heard the man she hated with all her heart come down to open the door. Lucious Malfoy entered her cell with another person in tow. "Look I brought you a visitor." Hermione Granger looked into the eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange. She held a whip and her wand. "We are going to have so much fun, Mudblood." Lucious walked out the door, leaving me with Draco's mental aunt. The door shut closed and she walked closer to me. She raised her wand. Pain, excoriating pain. Oh Draco where are you? Her vision started to fade as she heard the ringing in her ears and the laugh of Bellatrix. Hermione let herself fall to the ground where everything went a dark shade of black.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy was frustrated and angry. It had been five days now. His father probably had her on the brink of death, just to hurt him. Draco didn't think he could hate himself anymore than in this moment right now. Everything his dad had ever done to him flashed in his head.

_Draco was five and playing with a new toy his mother had brought for him. But his mother had told him to keep it hidden from his father. He had asked his house elf to keep look out for his dad while he played with it. Tibby came running into the room hitting herself with a lamp. "Sorry Master Draco, he ordered me!" She immediately flashed out of site. He heard his father into the room. "Where did you get this toy, you stupid boy!" "I found it, sir."His father hit him straight across the face. "Don't lie to me, boy!"He knew he couldn't tell his father what his mother did so he kept lying." "I am not lying, father." A punch was directed to his face and blood poured from his nose. "This is a MUGGLE toy."Draco was surprised, he now knew why his mother didn't want him to tell his father. "I did not know, sir."His father grabbed his toy, hit him one more time and left. That was when Draco learned that his father was not a good man._

Draco looked at Hermione's locket. Was she bleeding like he did that day. Would his father see that their blood looked that same? Where was he hiding her? The aurors has searched the manor, the shrieking shack, and a bunch of other places he didn't know of until they went into the meetings. The meetings were torture. They would sit there and listen on what they think is happening to her. Ransoms, that is what they thought he would use. No they were wrong. His father had enough money in the world, why would he need theirs? All the memories that Draco had buried were coming back to life. He couldn't sleep or eat. Where was she?

Oh Merlin! He remembered once how his father had taken him once for the worse beating of his life. He had to get a private healer to nurse him back to health to not raise suspensions. He started running to Dumbledore's office knowing that if she was there, she would be close to death because his father wasn't alone.

Hermione Granger knew that if she didn't get out soon she was going to die. She was cut, bruised, bloodied, tired, hungry, and hurt. At least she learned some new things this week, like how Bellatrix liked her toys. Her body was proof of that. She didn't want to admit it but she was losing hope.

She heard a commotion upstairs, great here he came. Hopefully it was just Lucius and not Bellatrix as well. Her head started to ache. What were they doing? It sounded like a war upstairs. The door opened and there he was. His head had a gash on his forehead and it gushed blood. Good, he deserved it. "Get up now, Mudblood." She looked at him like he was insane, and showed him her hands which were cuffed to the wall. He quickly moved forward and let her hands free. He skin was raw and red. He grabbed her quickly and started to move. Hermione who was in pain couldn't move as fast as he was and was punished while he still moved. He hit and punched her. She stumbled and fell. He was about to crucio her when she heard an angel's voice. "Don't you even dare, Malfoy." She looked into the eyes of the one and only Remus Lupin.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus Lupin looked more tired and worn than he normally did. He was watching all around him. He could hear Tonks fighting Bellatrix. When Draco ran into the office with a location, he grabbed his wife and ran. They were both terrified; they had to get there now. Bellatrix was known for torture and if Hermione was with them both she might be dying and fast. He saw the way Hermione flinched whenever Lucius moved suddenly. He could also see the bruises and cuts, the way she couldn't put all her weight on both hands, and the blood. Oh Merlin there was a lot of blood for a little teenage girl. He was horrified. What had he done to her? He took a step towards her. "I wouldn't do that." He stopped. Lucius Malfoy had his wand to Hermione. "If you step towards her again, I will kill her."

Hermione was busy fighting for consciousness. Her eyes were blacking out and the tingling had started in her legs and arms. Her head was ringing and her headache was not making things easy. She tried to look at her surroundings but it was becoming very difficult. Lucius was forcing her up. The pain was becoming blinding. She couldn't see where she was going. She couldn't hear what they were saying. She was going to die. Everything had caught up to her. She felt herself falling, hearing Lupin and someone else screaming. She was tumbling down, down, down. As her body rolled she heard sickening cracks and felt even more pain. She heard someone come after her. She opened her eyes to see two familiar faces. Hermione smiled to Tonks and Lupin before she let the darkness take her for the hundredth time in those five days.

_Draco was fifteen. To this day he couldn't remember what he did. He just remembers his father coming into the room yelling at him. His mother in the background, pleading her husband to leave their only son alone. To not hurt him this time. He heard the slapped he gave his wife and turned back to Draco. Grabbed Draco by the ear and went straight to the floo. He saw the way his mother looked, terror. Where was his dad taking him? His father shouted out the name where he wanted to go. Draco looked at his father, terrified, Draco felt himself being flooed. The two words his father said kept ringing in his ears. "Lestrange Manor." He tripped out of the fireplace and saw his crazy aunt, just out of Azkaban, smiling at him like he was a piece of meat, ready to be carved. _

Draco now was pacing. Pacing back and forth, back and forth. He hadn't stopped since Lupin went to find Hermione. Ron and Harry where also pacing. Funny take their best friend, his girlfriend and they become best friends. For the past five days it had been first name basis, sitting together, and crying together. They were all feeling the same thing, fear. What would she look like? How much pain would she be in? Is she alive? What had they done to her? Why was it taking so long? Where they not there? "Boys, I would like to have carpet in my office when Ms. Granger comes back." They all turned to look at the headmaster. Was he insane? "We all have our own way with dealing with things." Was his reply to the three blank stares he received. They all looked to each other, and then at the same time started pacing again. The fireplace roared with green light and Tonks stepped out. She looked like hell. She had cuts and bruises all over her face, arms, and legs. We had all turned to look at her and Dumbledore had gotten out of his chair. The fireplace roared again and out came Remus Lupin. He looked worse than Tonks but that wasn't what held everyone's attention. It was the bruised and bloodied girl in his arms. But even that wasn't what held the attention of the four men. It was the fact the body was stiff, unmoving, and limp in his arms. He held what looked like the lifeless body of Hermione Granger.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Sorry for those who read my story, school, getting really sick, and pottermore have gotten in my way of finishing this baby!_

Hermione was floating in and out of the strangest dreams! She would be somewhere nice and peaceful and a while later she would be in tremendous pain and seeing Draco look at her with worry and heartbreak. A couple of seconds later she would be sitting on a beach or reading a book by a lake. But while the dreams were peaceful she could tell that it was not real and all she wanted was to be in Draco's arms.

Draco looked at her broken body, knowing he did this. Knowing it was his fault. How could his own father hurt someone he loved? He stared at her chest seeing it barley move. He looked at her bruised and bloodied face with dry blood under her nose and then some. His eyes moved down, to her neck, where dark red and purple splotches and lines were going down her neck, until it reached her chest. He could see her wince every time she breathed. Broken ribs, they were a pain to fix and you could see it by the way she twitched every time she took a breath. Her vanes were a dark purple, some black; symptoms of the cruciatus curse. He stopped looking knowing that her broken bones would only make the feeling of helplessness worse. He sat there for hours waiting for her to wake. He took her hand, swollen and red, in his as he begged her to wake.

Hermione could feel a pressure on her hand. It wasn't pain, like she was used to for the past couple days, but rather one of pleasure. Her head was spinning but the pain was less than it had been for however long it had been. Hermione opened her eyes and blinked three times to get used to the light. When she got use to her surroundings she looked at her hand, what she found brought a huge smile to her face. There was Draco Malfoy holding her hand fast asleep on the side of her bed. She must have been out for a while because Draco had dark rings under his eyes, messed up hair, and what looked like dried tears on his face. Hermione took her hand that was not connected to her boyfriend and started to play with Draco's hair. Draco stirred but didn't wake and Hermione stayed there content and happy. She stroked and twisted his hair for about fifteen minutes before he woke. At first he was a little slow and looked at her for a while before he registered that she was awake. He jumped to his feet and slowly took his hands and stroked her face. Hermione put her hands over his and watched as she smiled at him. Hermione moved her hands to his face, pointedly ignoring the bruises on her hands, and pulled him until his forehead touched hers. Their breaths mingled and soon Draco Malfoy whispered apology after apology. She shushed him by putting her finger by his lips and said to her lovely boyfriend, "Draco it is not your fault. It is not your fault that your father does not like that we are dating. I love you and your father can torture me all he likes but he is not going to talk you away from me." Draco started to cry and brought his lips to her. Their kiss didn't last long because he soon pulled away. "I thought I lost you." Hermione gave him a quick kiss. "I thought my father killed you." This statement brought another quick kiss by Hermione. "I can't lose you again." Like the other statements Hermione kissed him. "I love you." The kiss that followed was longer. This time Hermione pulled away. "We will get through this together Draco."

It took about two months for Hermione to get close to her old self again. But Draco and Hermione lived life by getting through life together; through the war, through marriage, through kids, and anything else life through at them.


End file.
